


Because It’s Wrong

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Dirty Talk, Dom Ruby, Dom Ruby/Sub Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Sam would do anything for another taste of demon blood. ANYTHING.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I don’t know where this came from. Was in the middle of writing another fic last night but I got sidetracked by this random idea. I don’t normally write this ship and kink so feedback is always appreciated.

([x](http://subcas.tumblr.com/post/153669820669))

Sam never thought he’d be here now, on his back, legs spread wide, and feeling eager for the petite demon to violate him. Then again, he would do anything for another taste of demon blood. This was how deep his addiction ran.

He was patient with Ruby, putting his trust in her, albeit mildly. But as much as he pushed her, she pushed back, getting him to experience things he never thought he would say yes to.

Sam’s cheeks were flushed, already anticipating crossing a line that he’d never be able to come back from.

Ruby breathed heavy at the sight of the vulnerable Winchester as she kneeled, placing the tip of the strap-on at Sam’s slick entrance. The lubed dildo slipped in with ease, making Sam let out a stifled moan at the new sensation.

“Shut up and take it, Sam,” she snapped aggressively as she rammed into him, the entire dildo buried deep in him.

Sam held his breath at the surprising sudden fullness in him.

“That’s right, take it,” she snarled, leading his cock to twitch at the dominance in her voice.

Sam was shocked at how turned on he was but he gave in once Ruby began rocking her hips in slow, short thrusts. She began to fuck him, the dildo moving in and out of his tight hole as his cock bounced. With heavy breaths, Sam remained relatively quiet, which bothered the demon.

This was about addiction, this was about control, and she had to find yet another way to assert herself.

Ruby attempted to wrap her hands around his massive cock, but it was too big. Instead, she placed one hand on the tip, swollen and glistening. As she rubbed her thumb across his slit, Sam shivered and clenched up, giving her satisfaction as she pushed in with more friction with each thrust.

“Yes, tighten that hole for me, Sam. Want to fuck this ass so you feel it tomorrow,” she taunted.

She spat into her other hand before gripping around his veiny shaft as much as she could. Firmly, she began pumping his cock at the same pace as she was fucking his ass.

Sam let out a groan, much to her satisfaction.

“You like that, Sam? You like me fucking you? Jerking you off with my two hands?”

“Fuck, yesss,” he hissed, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Don’t you dare come, Sam. if you want my blood, you’re gonna have to work for it.”

At her comment, Sam involuntarily tightened up again. But this was exactly what Ruby wanted, friction as she sped up her pace, hips snapping back and forth, hands pumping up and down.

Sam was holding back, short grunts escaped behind bared teeth, his eyes closed tight as if he were holding on for his life. He tried to think of anything other than the feeling of mounting pleasure of being fucked this way, inside and outside of his body. But he couldn’t concentrate. Just as his body began to shake, reaching the point of no return, he heard a voice.

“Come. Now,” she commanded.

With a throaty yell, he erupted, losing himself in the pleasure as milky white shot up and landed on his stomach. He let out another groan as he still felt the dildo massaging within him. Ruby squeezed his still throbbing cock as she plunged into him once more. Sam wasn’t prepared for what he felt next. Another orgasm hit him by surprise, his mouth open in a gasp as he saw another spurt of come from his throbbing cock.

Sam lay his head down, trying to catch his breath as Ruby slipped out of him. There were a million thoughts in his head but he didn’t want to deal with it, he wanted to bask in the pleasure before facing reality again.

This was how he dealt with it, enjoy the highs and worry about everything later.

Sam didn’t know how far he’d let himself go with his craving for demon blood but knowing what he just did with Ruby, he realized that he just developed another addiction.


End file.
